


Papyton's Woods

by Glorious_Smut



Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Mettaton, Both are jerks to eachother, Boys In Love, Dom Papyrus (Undertale), M/M, Robot Sex, Sex in the woods, Sub Mettaton (Undertale), Traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Smut/pseuds/Glorious_Smut
Summary: Mettaton was lured into the woods.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711072
Kudos: 16





	Papyton's Woods

Mettaton was walking through Snowdin Forest. Papyrus said he had something new to show him and Mettaton was excited, but this was a little strange. Suddenly, Mettaton’s ankle was caught in a rope and he was tied up in the air, literally hanging by a thread.

“What on Earth is going on here?!” Mettaon said as he tried to untangle himself. 

“Do you like it?” Papyrus asked, he was leaning on a tree as he looked at Mettaton. 

“Really?” Mettaton deadpanned.

“Really.” Papyrus said, laughing as he kissed Mettaton and cut him loose. 

“You just wanted to tie me up and laugh? That’s mean.” Mettaton said, as he fell to the ground, and Papyrus gave him a hug as he pet his fluffy artificial hair. 

“So is kidnapping me and tying me to a wooden board as you kissed and stroked me.” Papyrus said as he gave Mettaton a peck on the cheek. 

“That was one time and you said you wanted to try it.” Mettaton protested as he stayed put as he was put in Papyrus' lap. 

“I did. But you didn’t have to tamper with my spaghetti to do it.” Papyrus said, taking a nip at Mettaton’s neck. 

“Well, take that as revenge for making the oven explode on my cooking show last month. You humiliated me!” Mettaton said and Papyrus laughed. 

“Says the person who tried to chop up Frisk on their own cooking show last year! You scared them.” Papyrus said, flopping on top of Mettaton dramatically. 

“Well everyone at the time was trying to kill them, I just hopped onto the trend.” Mettaton said, feeling Papyrus stroke his curvy hips. 

“Just because everyone is doing it, doesn’t mean you should.” Papyrus said, pouting. 

“It’s how you get views! I needed those ratings!” Mettaton said, receiving a playful slap to the ass. 

“No. True fans watch you no matter what.” Papyrus said, “Like me.” He said, looking at his boyfriend’s annoyed grimace. 

“Why do I love you?” Mettaton said, and Papyrus pretended to think about it. 

“Because I can be just as much of a jerk as you are?” Papyrus said, “And you like it.” He said, smiling. 

“You bet I do.” Mettaton said as he rolled over, now resting on Papyrus. 

“Fuck me.” Mettaton said, and Papyrus suppressed a giggle. 

“Sure~.” Papyrus purred, stroking Mettaton’s hair as Mettaon pulled some lube from his inventory. 

“I still don’t know why you carry that.” Papyrus said.

“Because we like to fuck in the woods.” Mettaton said. 

“Fair point.” Papyrus said, and once they were ready to have sex safely, Papyrus spread his boyfriend’s legs and shoved his cock up Mettaton. 

Mettaton let out a loud moan as Papyrus gave small yet powerful thrusts. 

Mettaton specified to Alphys that the robot body, EX to be exact, was capapble of having sex with male and female systems along with anal sex. She obliged, it was nothing like the R-rated anime she and Mettaton liked to watch. 

This wasn’t their first time doing anal, but this was their first time in the woods. 

“Oh yes~!” Mettaton said, clutching the ground as he trembled. 

“I’m glad you like it. I rarely get to fuck you nowadays, always stressed with work I am.” Papyrus said, “Though I love it when you pleasure me.” he purred, brushing his mouth against where Mettaton’s ears would be. 

Mettaton moaned once more as Papyrus pet his head and ran his fingers through Mettaton’s hair. 

“You really are amazing darling.” Mettaton said as Papyrus gave a large thrust in response. 

Mettaton saw stars as Papyrus gave him more thrusts and eventually came himself. 

“I still don’t understand how robots can do all that stuff.” Papyrus said, picking Mettaton up and cleaning themselves off with the supplies Mettaton had on him. 

“All credit to Alphys. That girl is awesome.” Mettaton said. 

“Your bi is showing sweetie.” Papyrus said playfully as he kissed him. 

“Well, she is awesome.” Mettaton said. 

“Relax. I love you all the same, and I will admit, Alphys is a good person and a great friend. I hold nothing against you.” Papyrus said and Mettaton gave a soft blush. 

“Thank you. You’re the-” Mettaton began to say.

“Only person you’ve told. I know. And I will treasure this secret until I dust.” Papyrus said and Mettaton chuckled as he returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a shorter fic. I've had writer's block, hence why I asked for suggestions for smut.   
> Though I do have plans for my next one. It's gonna be fun.


End file.
